


She is not her

by Hono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Harry finally realizes that he has always loved Hermione, Harry is 26, He Doesn't Know What To Do, Head Auror Harry Potter, Hermione is only mentioned, I still don't how to do this tag thing, Love, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, True Love, and romantic, it's fluff i guess, just like Ginny, they are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hono/pseuds/Hono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry doesn't know what's going on in his head and asks for help just to end up finding out something really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is not her

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first Harry Potter's story in English and I hope you'll like it!   
> English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for the eventual mistakes (if there are some)!   
> Harry Potter is like my whole life and I write a lot about it in my mother language and now I've decided to give it a try in English 'cause I do love this language and improving my writing skills more and more is my goal!  
> It's a Harry/Hermione because they've been my OTP since I was seven (when I read the first Harry Potter's book) and because I do think that they should've ended up together. They are perfect for each other and it's really obvious! It's a shame that our beloved JKR decided to stick to her initial plans, but anyway. It's better if I stop here! :')   
> By the way if you want, let me know what you think of it!   
> Thank you for the attention folks and see you all next time! xxx

The other day when Harry called her and asked for another interview, Lucy was really surprised.   
Not everyone is fond of her _manners_ \- she isn’t stupid and knows what people say - and Harry helps her only because they are friends, but he has never done something like that before. In general asking to be interviewed has never been a pleasure for him so Lucy thinks that there must be something else behind his unusual request.   
  
As one of the best reporters of the _Daily Prophet -_ the most important wizarding newspaper in Britain _-_ the last time she saw him was for an exclusive interview about his latest arrest of one of those fucking _Death Eaters_ still around. Harry didn’t want to accept it at the first, but thanks to her persistence he eventually agreed and they met up at her office. He was in a really good shape and he seemed to be very peaceful and happy, mainly thanks to his promotion at work. Now, instead, he looks really tired, almost miserable. The bags under his eyes are particularly marked and the expression on his face tells her that there’s absolutely something wrong with him.   
  
“Would you like another cuppa, Harry?”  
  
He simply shakes his head and sighs loudly, staring absently at the empty cup in front of him. Lucy tilts slightly her head to the left and just keep observing him with curiosity for some other minutes.   
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“For the interview, of course.”  Harry answers automatically, finally lifting up his face to look at her.   
  
Lucy giggles under her breath, putting away the blank parchment and her green self-writing quill in the first drawer of the desk.  
  
“C’mon, Harry. You’d never call for something like that.” she makes a pause and sits back on the armchair, slight apprehension all over her face.  “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I… _uhm_ …” he looks hesitant and nervous. “…this friend of mine is in trouble.”  
  
“What kind of trouble?”   
  
“Well recently…” Harry takes a big breath, exhales with a tremble and clench his hands on his knees.  “…this friend has found out that… _maybe_ he’s in love with someone else and not with…with his current…significant other.”  
  
Lucy raises her right eyebrow, obvious confusion plastered on her feature.  
  
“ _Oh.”  
  
_ “I mean…probably he loves his girlfriend, but…” Harry pulls up his glasses, clearing loudly his throat. “…he realized that he has always had feelings for this other person since the start, but he was too focused on something else to see it and now…now he doesn’t know what to do ‘cause he’s really confused and he’s trying really hard to understand something in this mess but he…he just _can’t_.”  
  
In that very moment Lucy realizes what’s going on in his friend’s mind and forces herself to hide a smile. She has always knew all along that, sooner or later, this day would come.   
  
“ _You are in love with Hermione.”  
  
_ Harry widens his green eyes, half-closing his lips and looking at the woman in front of him with huge surprise.   
  
“ _How did you know I was talking about her?_ ”  
  
Lucy chuckles softly before lifting up her lips in a comforting smile.   
  
“Harry it’s always been so clear to me that you guys had feelings for each other.”   
  
“Is it that obvious?” asks the young man with a worried look in his eyes.   
  
“I guess…only if you are very observant like me.” she states, thinking carefully at her choice of words.   
  
Lucy isn’t telling him what are her real thoughts about the matter because she doesn’t want to trouble him more than that, but to her it’s always been clear as day. Even a blind man could notice how much Harry Potter - _the boy who lived, the Chosen One, the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all the time and saved the whole Wizarding World_ \- and Hermione Granger - _the brightest witch of her age, the mind of the Golden Trio, the Muggle-born who helped Harry Potter saving the Wizarding World_ \- love each other in an entirely _non-platonic_ way.   
  
“I…I don’t know what to do, Lucy. I’m so confused. I can't seem to figure out what my feelings are."  
  
The journalist sighs silently, placing the back of her hands under her chin and looking straight into her friend’s green eyes.   
She knows too well how love can be tough most of the times - her love life is a perfect example of this affirmation - so Lucy wants to help him. After all they’ve been quite good friends for sometime and Harry has always helped her out, no matter what the problem was, so now it’s only fair if she shows her support to him as well.   
  
“Let’s try something…let’s make a list of Hermione and Ginny’s flaws. Maybe this will help you to figure your feelings out!”  
  
_“_ It’s stupid.” hums Harry, shacking slightly his head.  
  
“What do you have to lose? C’mon, let’s start with Hermione.”   
  
“Well…” the man begins reluctant, rubbing his temples with his fingertips for some instants. “Hermione is obsessed with rules even though she’s always been willing to break them anyway. She’s really stubborn and most of the times she wants to have everything under control.” Harry giggles fondly, biting his lower lip and showing his obvious affection for Hermione. “She has this little habit of talking too much and…definitely she’s a little know-it-all.”  
  
Lucy knows too well the look Harry’s got in the eyes every time Hermione is around or she’s even only mentioned. He loves her more than anything else and now that he realized it there are going to be really big problems, but Lucy is sure that eventually everything will be fine because their relationship is too much strong to be destroyed by a confession like this one.   
  
“Good. What about Ginny?”  
  
“Ginny is stubborn as well and since my promotion she’s never seemed to be interested in anything about me. She always says the same things and plus we haven’t seen each other in a while…Ginny expects too much from me. She expects things that I can’t give her right now.” Harry lets out a loud sigh. “And Ginny…Ginny’s not her. _She’s not Hermione._ ”  
  
After that there are some moments of silence in which those words seem to linger in the air around them. Then Harry looks at Lucy with a sudden realization.  
  
_“I love Hermione…I love her and probably I’ve always loved her. This…this is what I feel and I cannot change it. I love Hermione.”  
  
_ He thinks but doesn’t say it out loud, looking at his friend with astonishment.   
  
“Well you seem to have found your answer, darling.”   
  
“Yeah.” Harry nods absently, gulping loudly.   
  
“What are you going to do now?” she asks with curiosity.   
  
_“I have no idea.”_

 


End file.
